Real Time (1440) Calendar
How it works A real time calendar with 480 days and 40 days in a month, with each day, each week, each month, each year having the same numerical values for each, authored by Don A. Lokken of Brooklyn Center, MN (USA) in 2012. The simplicity of this arithmetic calendar system is based on 1461 minutes per day, with each day beginning exactly 21 minutes later than the previous one. This scientific calendar is based on 480 days per year (= 487 days Solar), with Real Time (RT) calculations made possible between any days in the cycle. 1461 mins x 360 days = 525960 mins = 8766 hrs = 1440 mins x 365.25 days. At the end of a 480 days cycle, the clock resets to zero, and starts the cycle over again. 3 of these cycles is equal to a 4 years solar calendar. Daily Sychronization with the 1461 Days Calendar within (less than) 24 hrs Sychronization is a method by which the Real Time (1440) Calendar can be made to closely approximate the 365/366 calendar of 1461 days in 4 yrs. This is accomplished by adding one SOL day and 6 LUNA days to each 360 days yr. The LUNA days are equivalent to 31st days, allowing the reckoning of dates to catch up because no additional time is being added on these imaginary days and are not counted as part of the actual 360 days. The SOL day is near the beginning of the yr to make the month of February closer to 30 days, and 24 hrs are advanced on this day. Through the SOL and LUNA days overlay applied, one can keep track of the Real Time (1440) Calendar within 24 hrs of the 1461 days calendar (civil). It can then never exceed 24 hrs difference, but days could still be different, as the 3rd could be partially the 4th in the other, etc. 'Scientific Basis' The science behind my calendar is that the actual length of a day is 23 hrs and 56 mins from midday of one day to midday of the next. If the earth was not orbiting the sun but just rotating on its axis, the length of a day would be 24 hrs. But since the earth moves during its rotation, 4 mins are lost per day to arrive at the 365.25 days in a yr. With only 1436 mins in a day, divided into 8766 hrs, the number of days is actually 366.2674 .... The 1440 days calendar is able to approximate this total time very accurately by using 1461 minutes per day instead for 360 days. The mathematics behind my calendar is ingenious, when you understand the rotational variations that allow it to be the best time keeping calendar for use by scientists and planners. Please contact the author if interested in a daily reckoning calendar for four years. You can actually start following it on any day within any 4 yr cycle, with all the SOL and LUNA days figured for it. A further refinement is achieved by reducing the calendar cycle to 480 days (= 487 days Solar). The clock resets to zero at the start of the 481st day. Each month can be further calibrated for 40 days for a total of 12 months during the 480 days cycle. 3 cycles of 480 is equal to 1440 (= 1461 days Solar). When you align the calendar in this fashion every month starts and ends on a whole number of hours, without any excess minutes. Each month of 40 days has exactly 974 hours. Being a perpetual calendar, at the end of a 12 month period you merely flip back to the first page of the calendar and start over again from day 1. 'Added Features' MT = Martian Time Baconian calendar (from Shakespeare's Sonnets arrangement) of 26 days per month (numerals 01 - 26) x 14 mos (letters a - n) + 1 day (or 2 days on leap years) is used to keep tabs on the 1461 days calendar of 24 hrs per day units for double-checking purposes and for keeping the 1440 days calendar within less than 24 hrs. difference. Category:Scientific bases for calendric work Category:Modified Julian calendars Category:30-day month calendars Category:12-month calendars